Fight for the Lazy Life
Fight for the Lazy Life is a movie made by Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen. It is based on his comics, The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker. It has been canceled due to its protracted development schedule and is instead being replaced with an epic which was released on May 11, 2010, and it concluded on June 29th, 2010. Film Release The film has been released thrice. Having originally overshot its original release date of September 22 due to time constraints on Eljay's part, no new date has was set; Eljay said that, at best, the film will be released by the end of December. Since setting the date being October, however, Eljay THEN announced some shifting priorities, indicating that the film will not be released for a while longer. It has been confirmed that two different versions of the film will be released - a mute version, presumably to be presented as a GIF animation, and a version with sound and music added by Kittens: The Shadow Matoran. This music is in SWF format. The movie was re-released on March 7th, 2009. It was whipped out in the BZP Dataclysm. Eljay completed episode two, and tried to work on episode three. He he had hoped it would do better then the first two, as Dark709 has showed him how to use Liveswif. He re-released it for the third time on Oct 15, 2009. Two episodes finished, and Kittens working on the music for the third. Kittens got busy, and the second episode was left without music. Eljay said it was no big deal, and the topic soon died. A few months later, he decided to cancel it and make it an epic. The Еpic After the movie was canceled due to it taking too much time to make, Eljay started to work on a new literary version of it (an epic). He has quite a few chapters done, and says it will have colored, sprite pictures, two for each chapter. Sadly, his laptop had hardware problems, stopping all progress on it. As of recent, Eljay has gotten the file for the epic back and has started to work on it again. He wants to have it entirely finished before releasing it. Eljay has announced that the writing for the epic is done. But, the epic will not be released yet due to the picture not being finished. The epic is also going to be proof read, both of which will hold the epic back a little while longer, leaving it's status still in progress. On May 11th, 2010, the epic was officially released. The last chapter was posted, and the epic finished, on June 29th, 2010. The Plot Most of the plot has already been arranged. It will start on a normal day in the studio. One of the main bad guys will come and take the 2nd-to-last map to Eljay's home island, Idera-Nui. Eljay and everyone will fight to get it back. As well as beat the bad guys. Eljay originally planned a huge army, but that was scrapped. It has been replaced with something else, as not to be so stereotype. Eljay has been dealing with some plot points with Rangan Mercenus, mainly focusing on sub-plots, such as romance and feuds between characters. He has talked to VTP about this as well. Due to VTP's banning, he is not going to be featured in the epic, same goes for Makuta GigaDon. Spoilers * Rangan Mercenus will at some point have a big role in the movie. **Rangan will also die at least once in the movie, although the nature of his death and re-incarnation are unknown at this time. *All Permanent Guest Stars will appear. **Eljay's Toa team will appear. Two of these members are already in the comics. *There will be more than one death (besides Mercenus.) *There will be a moral that will be told throughout the movie, its contents is currently unknown. *We will see the return of some old chars. *We will find out the real names of Fred, Rainbow, and Burner. Music Music was to be done by Kittens: The Shadow Matoran, and he added it for the first episode. He got held up with the second, and Eljay deiced to cancel it. External links *BZPower Topic Category:Movies Category:North-Western Isles Continuity